callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Skidrow
|terrain = Urban city fighting. In and out of apartments close range engagements. |modes = All |combat = Mostly short range combat with occasional medium range |console = mp_nightshift |singleplayer = None }} Skidrow is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. thumb|300px|right|A Moded Game on Skidrow Overview The map features many alleyways that serve as choke-points, as well as large open streets where combat is more ranged and spread out. A large central apartment building serves as the focus of most of the combat, both within its lower section at the rooms and long hallway above. Portions of other outside structures serve to foil the middle apartment building, offering various positions to shoot in on opponents. This map is most suitable to Assault classes since the range varies from very close combat inside to much more ranged combat in the streets outside. There are enough enclosed spaces however to permit dedicated CQB classes. Snipers will find themselves with more limited options than some larger maps such as Derail. File:Skidrow.png|The map of Skidrow Trivia *Some of the shop windows contain posters displaying the Infinity Ward logo as well as the cover art for the Hardened Edition of Modern Warfare 2, and near that, there is another poster with the Infinity Ward'' Logo saying ''"Where does Infinity Ward go from here?" ''under it. *Displayed in some of the stores is a video game console dubbed "Gamestation 5", one of which can be found un-boxed on Estate. *Near the side door of the main building (close to the crates used to access the second floor window) the newspaper on the stands read: "Call of Duty 2" *There are red numbers and arrows on the wall, as well as multiple cameras, indicating this could be a training course. The red numbers and arrows could also indicate a construction or demolition site. C4s wired to the walls also suggest this. *Up near the train tracks there is a chunk of a building that says " ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *The library models in the middle of the map are exactly the same as the one in Terminal. *Near the containers area, you can see another sign, advertising Roycewicz's company. *On top of the Game Sports shop in the middle it has the titles "Reboot" and "Asass", Next to those is a GameBattles sign. *The map background is the same as Crossfire. *All of the buildings outside the map are solid and can be stood on. *The fire hydrants can kill players when they blow up. *The US Army Rangers spawn has an invisible wall above the fences. Grenades will bounce off it and missiles will detonate on impact. *By the parking lot on the table is a throwing knife in the table by a laptop. *Several movie posters can be seen in this map including one called Porter Justice. *Near the Spetsnaz spawn, there is a destroyed taxi. On the back it says "IW Cab" *Judging from the file names, this map was originally going to be named "Nightshift". *The broken merry-go-round can also be seen in the ''Call of Duty 4 Levels, All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps